Live, Dance, Love
by MrsHardcorePunkPrincess
Summary: "Why'd you even stop? You're naturally a good dancer." he told me. I sighed. If only he knew. I didn't want to tell him. I barely knew him. So instead, I said this, "Because dancing gets you no where in the real world. It was time to grow up."
1. There's always some light in darkness

Chapter 1:

There's always some light in the darkness.

Freshman Orientation Schedule

Starts: 3:00 pm

Pick up class schedule at the main office on campus after orientation.

Dorm rooms have already been assigned.

The Room # is at the top of the schedule.

Classes start 8:30 Monday morning for incoming Freshman.

_**DON'T BE LATE!**_

I sighed as I floded my schedule and place it in my pocket. I caught up with the crowd, as I heard my name being called.

"Sabra!" I heard familiar voices yell. I turned around to see my old MSA friends Moose and Camille. I smiled as I basically attacked them both with a hug.

"Camille! Moose! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I laughed.

"Hello Sabra." Moose's mom said. I smiled as I hugged both of my best firend's parents.

"Hey Mrs. A, and Mr. A. Good to see you again." I replied.

"Okay just one more picture." Mrs. A said. Me, Moose, and Camille squeezed together as Camille smiled while me and Moose made silly faces and I chucked the deuces up. I was wearing this.

Hair, make-up, looks, jewelry, top, and hat: /entry/27662167/via/PrincessOfPunk

Shorts: /entry/27845531/via/PrincessOfPunk

Shoes: /entry/26265068/via/PrincessOfPunk

Body: /entry/26879069/via/PrincessOfPunk

Yeah, that's me. I'm 19 years young and fuckin' loving it! Let's continue!

Moose, Camille, and I said goodbye to his parents and caught up with the group. All of a sudden, Moose gets distracted by something. Nothing new there.

"Yo, Sabra! Check these shoes out!" I looked in the direction he pointed. "Those are limited edition Gun Metal Nike Dunks! Camille, please do me and Sabra here a huge favor and cover for us? Please?"

She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win. She nodded her head yes, and Moose and I raced after the dude in the shoes. Next thing I know, Moose and I are watching a dance battle. Some rookie was getting his ass handed to him by some dude in black. He was looking-

"Holyshit! He's pretty damn gorgeous!" I said, not realizing I said it aloud until I saw him smirk my way. I felt my cheeks heat up. I was blushing. Suddenly, Moose got shove out of the crowd and into the circle. I went wide eyed.

"I bet on the skinny kid!" someone yelled. I laughed. This is why I loved dance battles.

"Naw man! Kid Darkness all the way!" someone else yelled. So he went by Kid Darkness? Cute. So Kid started the battle off, and then it just went back and forth between the both of them. We were now by the balloons, and Kid grabbed a purple balloon and handed it to me. I smiled. How'd he know I liked purple? Maybe it was just a coincidence. I blushed brightly as he continued with the dance battle. Then, Moose jumped off of the bench thing, and made the balloons go everywhere, ending the battle.

"Hey he's over here! This is the guy you want!" the balloon guy yelled.

"Come on man! They're after you!" the dude with the special Nike's said. I didn't know which way to go, so I went with Moose and the dude. I kept looking over my shoulder at Kid Darkness. He smirked at me one last time, before I continued running.

We were nearing up on a hot dog stand now, and I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to dodge it, so I did what Nike dude did. I jumped through it. Yes, THROUGH it! That was the best rush I've had since I stopped dancing. Finally, we stopped running, and Nike dude opened a gate.

"What are you doing?" Man, my ribs hurt! Shew, it's like burning, man. Hey, that was sick. You were like a ninja, man!" Moose said.

"Thanks. You were pretty great yourself. You should dance. Here," he grabbed a flyer off of the wall, "this is the biggest dance battle in the world. This is the most money they've offered in years. You're good enough, and my crew and I can use all the help we can get."

"No man. I'm just a student at NYU; technical engineer." Moose replied.

"Well, you're gonna be dancing too, right?" he asked.

"No, bro. Dancing was cool for us in high school, but it's time to grow up." I answered for him. Moose looked at me shocked.

"You two have no idea what you did out there, do you? You're BFABB." He said. I looked at him, amazed.

"Born from a boom box, right?" I asked him.

"Exactly. How'd you know?" he asked. I looked down.

"That's what my grams and mom told me when I used to dance. I'm Sabra, by the way." I replied. I got a good look at his face and smiled. It was Luke.

"Yeah, I know, and you shouldn't give up what comes naturally to you, Sabra." He said. I smiled. Moose looked generally lost but shrugged it off.

"I'm Robert Alexander III, thanks for asking. But just call me Moose." Moose spoke up. We laughed at him. Then Luke uncovered a sick car!

"Get in. What you guys saw in the park was just the beginning." He said. I shook my head.

"I gotta go to the campus and grab my clothes that I hid there." I said backing away. "Fill Moose in on how we know each other. I still know where the house is, so I'll see you guys there."

"Alright. Later!" Moose said getting in the car. Luke nodded to me and waved. They started driving, and I just looked at them.

"Deuces!" I yelled after them. I knew something was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: The light

**A/N: Hey y'all! Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And please red and review. Your feedback is much appreciated. Thank you!**

I sighed as I continued on my way towards the little dance studio we had on campus. I had a feeling that if I came back to New York, that I'd run into Luke. I couldn't face him or the Pirates right now. About three years ago, I dumped my boyfriend at the time because he cheated on me. After that, I left for London with my friend Natalie.

All these thoughts and memories ran through my mind and by the time I made it to the dance studio, it was starting to get dark out. I opened the double doors, and when I walked in, my ears were filled with laughter and chatting. I groaned as I made my way towards the small stage type dance floor. My friend Shay, who I learned was my roommate just before orientation, was there with our friend Melanie and a bunch of others.

"Shay, do they have permission to be here?" I asked, as I looked towards the group. I saw a familiar face in the crowd. I took a closer look to see Kid Darkness smirking at his boys and, more than likely, talking about me. Or my ass one. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope. I invited them here to chill before we go to the Pirate's club." She said. I smiled as I nodded and remembered the balloon. I still had the balloon Kid Darkness gave me tied around my wrist. I blushed bright red, as I looked down, my hair going into my face under my hat.

The double doors opened, causing me to look up, and in walked some guy and Natalie. I smiled at my best friend.

"NATALIE!" I screamed. I jumped off of the small stage and ran up to her, jumping onto her in a hug. "I missed you babe!"

"I can tell! It's only been a day, Sabra. Chill out." She said as I dropped to the ground. I laughed.

"Yeah I know. I just missed you. You're my best friend or one of them at least. So, let me get changed and we can leave, okay?" I asked. She nodded and I headed towards the dressing rooms. I changed quickly, and walked back out. Natalie stood there patiently, as she finished her makeup. I smiled at her. She put her makeup away and we linked arms as we walked out the back door.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender yelled over the music.

"A Pepsi, crushed ice please." I shouted back. He nodded as he went on to make my drink. I waited patiently as he finally handed me my drink. I handed him $5 and turned quickly, running into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've been watching where-"

"No It's fine. It was my fault anyway." the slender, yet muscular man interupted. I looked up to see the guy that was with Natalie earlier. "I'm Julien."

He put his hand out for me to shake, which I took.

"Sabra. You wouldn't happen to be Natalie's older brother, would you?" I asked him. He smiled down at me.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you, Sabra. Tell me, how is it that you know my baby sister?" It was my turn to smile.

"We went to London together." I replied with a smile. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist, scaring me.

"Sabra, I've missed you." a familiar voice whispered in my ear. I unwrapped the person's arms from me and pushed them backwards as I turned around.

"Keep your goddamn hands off me, asshole! You have no right to touch me, not like that; not anymore, Jay Jay!" I yelled. He looked down, smirking, and then looked back up at me. Julien placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and Kid place one on my lower back. I relaxed a little, but not much.

"Oh, what? Are you seriously still mad about that? I apologized, Sabra, and besides, it happened three years ago. Can't we both just forgive and forget? Because if I remember correctly, I'm not the only guilty party in this situation." He stated. He folded his arms across his chest, and stared me down. I glared at him. Yes, I wasn't as innocent as everyone thought I was. I cheated on JayJay with my first love, Tyler Gage. He was my best friend, and I've always loved him more than anything.

"Look, you forgave me for that because you didn't even know him. He lived in Maryland for Christ's sake! But you, you knew her. That was my sister you asshole! So, no, I won't forgive and forget. What you did to me hurt me too much to let it slide." I said turning my back to him, and facing the Samurai, I do believe. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go and dance."

"Sure. You don't have to deal with this prick any longer." A guy from the Samurai said. I smiled my thanks as Julien and Kid looked after me as I walked away. I felt a pair of eyes travel down to my ass, so I turned on my heel to glare at JayJay.

"Quit looking at my ass!" I yelled. He threw his hands up in the air.

"It wasn't me this time! I swear!" he yelled back. Knowing JayJay, he would've admitted to staring at my ass. I just shook my head and carried on my way. As I made it across the dance floor, the crowd started clearing, and Moose almost knocked me down, but Luke and Jason caught me. I smiled my thanks as I turned just in time to see the Samurai dancing to their hearts content. I looked to the side and saw Kid jump on the people and land. He looked at the Pirates, and then his eyes traveled to mine as he continued dancing.

His eyes stayed locked on mine, and as I watched him dance, I smiled. He loved it. Dancing was his life, and you could tell by how good he was. Every move he made was so freestyle, but precise and perfect at the same time. He finished with this stand he did, and then made his way over to the Pirates, pointing his finger at Moose as he did. Carlos slapped it away.

"Yo, I just want a few rounds with the kid. We got some unfinished business, me and you." He said, and I don't know what it was about his voice, but it made my stomach go all weird like. Sort of like I had butterflies.

"If you want him, you gotta go through us." Luke said, getting in front of Moose. I, deciding it was getting too heated, stepped in the middle, where it was neutral I guess.

"Come on now, Luke. Be a good sport." Julien said, stepping in.

"What are you doing here Julien? I mean it, get your boys, and get off our property." Luke warned. Julien chuckled.

"Your property? It's not gonna be your property once I buy it. I promise to take good care of it." Julien argued.

"Well after we win the World Jam. You and your trust fund won't be able to touch us." Luke fired back. I looked between both crews. They absolutely hated each other.

"That's cute. Your boy can't even finish his battle. Bubbles and balloons? That's so amateur."

"Enough man. He will finish it at the World Jam, and so will we." One of the twins interrupted.

"I don't even know what you just said." Julien replied, looking at them.

"Yo man stop being disrespectful to my crew yo." Carlos said, slapping Julien across the face. It seemed like all hell broke loose after that. Everyone was fighting. Someone beside me was fighting hardcore, and I almost got knocked over, but someone caught me. I looked up to see dark brown eyes; Kid Darkness.

"Come on. I'll get you out of here." He told me. My butterflies came back. I smiled a thanks and nodded my head in agreement. He pulled me through the crowd until we made it outside. As he let my hand go, I looked up to see Julien and the rest of the Samurai.

"Hello again, Sabra. It's nice to see you're okay. Kid, is that everyone?" Julien asked. Kid nodded at him. "Okay then. Do you need a place to crash?"

"Yeah, but I can just go back to my dorm." I stated. I didn't want to feel like a burden to someone, let alone a stranger I just met.

"It'll be fine. You can stay with the rest of us. We're just gonna crash at my place. It really wouldn't be a bother or anything." Julien stated. I looked at the rest of the crew. They had hopeful eyes.

"You're sure I wouldn't be a burden? I can really just go back to my dorm." I asked hesitantly.

"Positive. Shay's not even going back to the dorm, so you'd be all alone." He replied. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win. I smiled, though, knowing I'd get to see Kid and meet the rest of the crew.

"Oh, what the hell! Leggo!" I said. They all smiled and cheered, as we walked down the road to some cars. I, of course, got in the one with Julien, Shay, Melanie, and Kid. I still didn't know his name, and it was sort of bugging me. I guess I'll just have to wait until later.

I sat beside Kid, which was no surprise. We were so close that our hips down to our knees were touching. Julien, of course, was being nosy and kept looking at the two of our closeness, and us smirking at what he saw.

As Julien parked, Kid looked at me, so I looked down quickly, trying to hide the fact that I was staring at him. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw him smirk as he climbed out of the car. I climbed out after him and walked into the loft type house. It was stunning!

Everyone then went o their respective rooms to take showers and get changed into pajamas. Everyone except me, Kid, and Julien that is. Julien and Kid exchanged looks as Kid nodded. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me in the direction of, what I'm guessing, was his room. He pulled me inside, and shut the door behind him, going to his dresser and pulling out clothes. He walked over to me, and handed me some sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

"Here you can borrow these. Bathroom's over there. I will warn you, there's no door, but I won't look. Much that is." He told me with a smirk. I smiled and laughed.

"I don't care if you do anyway. I'm not self conscious about my body." I replied, as I stripped down right there to my bra and panties, and then walked into the bathroom. He laughed at me. I decided that now was a good time to ask him his real name.

"So Kid." I started to say, but he cut my off.

"My real name's Daniel, but just call me Danny." He said with a smirk. I laughed.

"Okay Danny, what now?" I asked, walking out of the bathroom. He looked me up and down, and then smiled.

"We go out into the living with the rest of the crew, eat pizza, and talk." He said, as he drug me out of the room and back to the living room. Everyone was sitting there eating pizza. They looked at us.

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl that's looked better in Danny's clothes than you." Melanie said as she handed me a plate of pizza. I smiled as Danny sat down. There wasn't really room for me, except for by Mel and Shay. Suddenly, Danny pulled me onto his lap.

We all watched movies until we fell asleep around one that morning. I was content, of course, curled up against Danny with his arms wrapped around me as I flt the rhythm of his heart beat.


End file.
